


Yours

by Aylen



Series: A Capite ad Calcem [4]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Collars, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylen/pseuds/Aylen
Summary: Artemis is at his master’s pleasure for the evening, as he is every evening. Tonight, however, Master has put something on the television that invites his curiosity...Part of the2770 ab urbe conditauniverse.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hanging Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621735) by [Mossgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen). 



> Many thanks to [Mossgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/MossgreenMossgreen) who has been truly generous in letting me write a little something inspired by her series [2770 ab urbe condita](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059413)! Please check it out as it's so well-written, and an absolute pleasure to read.
> 
> Please note that this fic contains sex which may be read as dubcon/non-con due to chattel slavery. Also note that certain words will be in Latin due to Latin being the official language of the Roman Empire, but translations are provided at the end.
> 
>  **Edit May 11th, 2019:** My sincere apologies to people who have already read the first two stories in this series, but I've changed Artemis' master's name from Atticus to Julian ~~so there aren't two main characters who have similar-looking first names~~ for better phonetic harmony! Hopefully this change isn't too jarring ♡  
> 

Barefoot, the slave walks down the warmed, stone hallway from the culina to his master’s cubiculum. In his hands is a tray with some mulled wine, bread, and olives. A light snack before his master goes to bed. 

The slave nods to the ostiarius, Rullus, standing watch sleepily at the door, and goes to the bedroom. He can hear the television on inside as he parts the heavy red curtain over the door. 

“There you are, Artemis,” Julian says, looking up with a tired smile. Artemis nods. 

“Dominus,” he says, setting the tray on the large bed in the middle of the room. The man on the TV speaks evenly and though Artemis tries to ignore it, he can’t help but listen in when he speaks. 

_“A rope that is a little rough will keep your slave alert and prevent him from wishing to move too much – the threat of abrasion works wonders, and it will feel worse than it actually is, especially...”_

Artemis winces at the subject matter but keeps his expression neutral and his eyes on the floor, hands behind his back. 

“Thank you, love,” Julian says. “Stay here.”

Artemis nods. Julian takes a few olives from the tray with his fingers and pops them in his mouth, using the cloth to wipe his greasy fingers. There are papers in piles on the bed and he has his tablet open. He’s wearing his glasses as he works, and glancing up at the screen every so often. Artemis waits by the wall for further instruction, just glad he doesn’t have to help clean up in the kitchen where the other slaves are cleaning up after Julian’s younger sister Cecilia’s large cena that night. Though, he supposes they would be helping themselves to the leftovers, the food of which had smelled so good wafting through the house during the party. 

He can feel Julian’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t look up. 

“Come here,” Julian says, and Artemis looks up briefly to see where he means before he steps over to the bed and sits on the comfortable sheets, one knee up. 

His short pale tunic stops just above his knees in the relaxed position. He would have knelt on the bed properly, but Julian doesn’t like him to be too stiff. 

“Good boy.”

Artemis colours just slightly and then Julian takes his jaw and tugs him a little closer with a broad hand in his curly auburn hair, before he kisses him softly on the lips. Artemis doesn’t muffle the small noise that escapes at the affection, kissing his master back and sighing. Julian can give sweet kisses, he doesn’t deny that. 

When Julian ends the kiss he looks at Artemis’ face and strokes his hair at the nape of his neck. Artemis swallows, keeping his eyes lowered. 

“Are you hungry?” Julian asks after a moment, relaxing back on the pillow again and not looking at him as he checks his tablet. 

“Not very much, Dominus,” Artemis says, though he is hungry. He hasn’t eaten his supper yet. 

Julian looks at him skeptically. “Don’t lie to me, Ari,” he says sternly, and Artemis swallows, nodding. Stupid. Of course Julian knows when he eats. 

“I’m sorry, Dominus. I didn’t mean to. I am hungry,” he says quickly. He doesn’t want to make Julian upset with him, even if that means telling the truth. It’s been a difficult habit to break in the few month that he’s been here. 

Julian hums and takes an olive from the tray, motioning with his fingers for Artemis to come closer. Artemis blinks and scoots closer on the bed, and Julian puts the pitted olive in his mouth. Artemis takes it obediently into his mouth and licks off Julian’s fingers. He chews gratefully and swallows. “Thank you, Dominus,” he says, still tasting the flavourful food on his tongue. Julian just gets him another one, and then some bread, until the hunger is not gnawing at his belly quite so much. “Thank you, Dominus,” he says, when Julian seems to have finished. Julian hums, and takes the remote to the television. 

Artemis has mostly been able to drown out the video Julian’s playing, but now the scene comes rushing back to him. Julian rewinds it to near the beginning and goes back to typing on his tablet, watching intermittently. 

_“For most types of rope bondage, you will want to find the middle of the rope, so that you can work with both ends and keep things symmetrical.”_

Artemis knows this VosTubum channel. Julian’s watched it before. A representative of some sex toy merchandise company does videos with his slave to market their goods. Artemis has never been fond of the videos, though the slave, Ven, is quite attractive. As is the instructor, if he’s being honest. But they give _his_ master… ideas. 

Julian snaps his fingers then and pats his lap. A wordless command to lay down, which Artemis does. 

“I don’t want you watching this,” he explains, and Artemis takes that to mean he should lay facing away from the television and towards him. He swallows before laying his head in Julian’s lap. He can feel Julian’s cock in this position but it isn’t uncomfortable. He curls up a little and tries to relax, but Julian’s hands go to his hair right away, stroking through the curls and massaging his scalp. Artemis makes the quiet, pleased noises Julian likes and relaxes more. “Good boy,” Julian says softly, and Artemis tries to tune out the television. Julian’s fingers stray to his collar, going under the leather for a moment to massage his neck. 

After a while, Julian’s hands leave his hair to continue work on his tablet, and Artemis sighs silently, eyes closing. 

_“That the slave grows aroused while this is being done is not at all uncommon. You may choose to ignore it, or to encourage it; either has its attractions and benefits. It depends very much on your intentions, of course.”_

Artemis twitches slightly, his breathing picking up just a tad.

 _Futuo_. 

Listening to the video isn’t at all conducive to staying _unaroused_ , that’s for sure, and the large metal plug in his ass doesn’t help much either. He just hopes Julian doesn’t notice. He hasn’t come in weeks though and every little thing gets his attention. 

_“There. You may of course leave your slave like that, entertaining you as they try to stand; the sensation of being suspended throws them off-balance and of course they wish to regain their equilibrium by standing, despite the fact that you have not given them permission to do so.”_

Julian’s hand goes back in his hair, stroking and brushing. His hand strays to his face, and lifts his chin up. Artemis keeps his eyes down as he obediently lifts his head. Julian hums. 

“Mm, love, strip for me,” he says, petting his hair once more before going back to his tablet. “Face me, don’t look at the television.” 

Artemis swallows and nods. “Yes, Dominus.” He gets off the bed and pulls his tunic over his head, leaving him bare, before he folds it and places it in the cubby under the side table. He carefully gets back on the bed, watching Julian’s face, but Julian isn’t looking at him. He lays back down, with his head in Julian’s lap. He knows he’s getting hard from just the video audio, and he thinks he can feel his master’s eyes on him again, on his cock. He closes his eyes whenever he hears the slave on the screen whine or gasp, his dick twitching. 

He hears his master reaching over to his side table suddenly and then there’s a black cloth over his eyes. He inhales in surprise and wets his lips. Julian ties the blindfold around the back of his head and gives his shoulder a small pat. “There we go,” he says. “Lie flat.” 

Artemis turns onto his back, his head still in Julian’s lap.

“Legs apart.” 

Artemis does, hands twitching. His ears prick to the noises coming from the TV. The slave is being suspended with rope bondage. He knows it. And he wishes it wasn’t so attractive to him. He should be _empathizing_ with the slave, not getting off to his suffering. 

He can hear Julian typing on his tablet, and then the rustling of paper as he holds one up. Artemis thinks he’s probably grading the papers of his students from the universitas. His master is a rhetorician and schools young men from wealthy families in the art of rhetoric. The university also teaches law, geography, philosophy, mathematics, medicine, and the arts, but his master does not teach those. 

His dick twitches at a particularly keen moan from Ven. He wants to take his dick in hand and jerk himself off badly, but he doubts very much that Julian will give him permission to do so. As he listens to the video he’s sure his dick’s started to weep. 

Julian’s hand goes to his hair again, down his face, over his lips - Artemis kisses his fingers softly - and then down his chest. He brushes his fingers over one nipple with his large hands and Artemis inhales sharply, twitching. Julian’s hands linger, rubbing and then going to Artemis’ mouth for saliva and back again, pinching this time and making Artemis gasp. 

From his position where he is, he thinks he can smell Julian’s arousal. It’s a thick, heady scent mixed with his own. 

“Hands up,” Julian says, and Artemis does, lightly holding Julian’s legs and hips as his chest pushes out slightly. “Good boy,” his master says, and then doesn’t touch him further. Artemis swallows and wets his lips, feeling his dick throb in the cool room. A moment later he hears the quiet digital click of a phone camera going off, and he flushes red. His ears are pricked now and it’s easy to listen to the television. It might be the same video or a different one, he doesn’t know, but Ven’s whimpers and moans go right to his dick. 

Julian goes back to his tablet, and Artemis is left to cant his hips every so often and restrain himself from reaching for his cock. 

Eventually, Julian turns the television off, and they’re left in silence beside the tap of his finger on the tablet and the rustle of papers. Artemis’ dick is achingly hard, curved down onto his stomach and weeping murky precome onto his stomach. Every so often Julian’s hand goes into his hair, massaging it and stroking him, pulling, just holding. Artemis swallows. 

After an hour he feels the itch to move. He shifts, his arms aching a little, his legs stiff. He’s hungry again, though it’s not too bad right now. 

Master yawns and then a hand is on his chest, rubbing softly, possessively. Master puts down his tablet and gets up, putting his papers in order. 

“Sit up now, love,” he says, and Artemis does gratefully with a small noise. He stretches his arms and legs and then rests his hands on the bed, turned towards where he hears Master is. Master stands in front of him and just looks at him for a moment before he takes his jaw in one hand and his head in the other, shifting him to look up. Artemis swallows thickly, getting hard again at the idea of being looked at like this while blindfolded. But he stays obediently still while Julian strokes his face almost clinically and brushes his fingers along his lips. Then he gives him a pat on the cheek and takes the blindfold off. 

Artemis blinks in the low light, keeping his eyes down. 

“Get dressed. Take this away. Do whatever it is you need to do and come back here in half an hour,” Julian says, giving his neck one last rub. 

“Yes, Dominus,” Artemis says quickly, standing and pulling his tunic over his head. He can feel his cock brushing against the fabric of his tunic and knows it’s visible. Julian probably does, too. Artemis knows not to touch himself, though it will be difficult. He takes the tray and leaves, going to help the other slaves clean up and prepare the domus for sleep. 

...

When he comes back, Julian is not in the bedroom. Artemis pauses and then adopts a waiting position by the wall out of the way with his hands in front of him. 

Soon Julian does enter, though he doesn’t look at him. 

“Undress and come here,” he says, sitting on one side of the bed and blowing out the oil lamp. The iron foculus in the corner with hot coals for warmth - partially for show - glows red in the dark. Artemis strips of his tunic as before and goes, following Julian under the sheets and waiting for further instructions. Julian is immediately upon him, taking his jaw and kissing him. Artemis goes pliant on the pillow, kissing back and moving wherever Julian puts him. He does like this. Being moved and used. He supposes he shouldn’t like it, but if the alternative is being miserable then he doesn’t see the point in that. 

Julian kisses him deeply and moves on top of him, rutting against him before he moves his tunic out of the way and reaches for the plug in Artemis’ ass. Artemis shivers as it comes out. He’s wet and ready, having prepared himself in the half an hour interim, so Julian doesn’t need to add lube as he fits himself in. Artemis whines softly and Julian groans, hands on the bed as he pumps his hips. _In-out, in-out_ , making Artemis vibrate as he attempts to keep himself still. But Julian does most of the work, using his body and not long afterward spilling into him with a cry. Artemis finds tears at his eyes though he isn’t sure why. He sniffs and winces as his flushed, unattended cock rubs against his belly. 

After pumping a few more times, Julian collapses on top of him. Artemis can just support him without suffocating but it’s a near thing, and soon Julian moves off of him, holding on tight and staying sheathed deep inside him. He kisses his sweaty neck and rubs his nipples, making Artemis whimper and reach for his cock. Julian grabs his hand and pulls it away. 

“ _Don’t you dare_ ,” he growls, and Artemis nods. 

“Sorry, Dominus.” 

Julian hums deeply and bites his shoulder, scratching deep teeth marks into his skin. 

“You are mine and your body is mine and I will do what I like with you. Your pleasure is mine; repeat it back to me.”

“M-my pleasure is yours, Dominus.” 

Julian grins wolfishly and pulls Artemis’ jaw towards him before kissing him hungrily. “Yes, exactly. So don’t you dare fucking touch that cock of yours unless I tell you you can.” 

“Y-yes, Dominus,” Artemis says, tears spilling down his cheeks. Julian chuckles softly and wipes his tears, kissing him. 

“Good boy. Beautiful little Artemis. All mine.” 

Artemis swallows and shudders, trying to take comfort in his master’s arms. 

Julian’s breathes heavily for several more minutes before he pulls out. “Get a towel,” he says, then, “clean this up.”

“Yes, Dominus,” Artemis says, getting out of bed and reaching for his tunic. 

“Don’t bother with that,” Julian says in annoyance, and Artemis colours but nods. 

“Yes, Dominus.”

He slips from the room naked and flushed with come and lube dripping down his legs as he goes to get a towel from the supply room. He’s glad it’s evening and most of the slaves have already retired or are doing tasks inside. And most of them have seen him naked anyway. 

He gets what he needs and returns. Julian seems to be asleep but Artemis finishes the job quickly, wiping the sheets and cleaning himself up. He drops the soiled linen in the basket and returns to bed. A second later Julian grabs onto him and pulls him close, fitting their bodies flush. He reaches around and holds Artemis’ cock and balls in his hand loosely. 

“ _Mine_ ,” he says into his neck, kissing him again, and Artemis shivers. 

_Yours,_ his mind supplies without being prompted, to his weary resignation. Always and totally, yours. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations:**  
>  _culina_ \- kitchen  
>  _cubiculum_ \- private room/bedroom  
>  _ostiarius_ \- doorman  
>  _Dominus_ \- Master  
>  _cena_ \- main meal of the day/dinner  
>  _futuo_ \- fuck  
>  _rhetorician_ \- an expert in formal rhetoric  
>  _domus_ \- house  
>  _foculus_ \- coal brazier  
>  _VosTubum_ \- YouTube
> 
> Note: Dialogue from the show on TV is from [Mossgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/MossgreenMossgreen)'s fic [Hanging Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621735) which is also delightful, so please check it out!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [aylenwrites](https://aylenwrites.tumblr.com/) or my [other AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca)


End file.
